Kagayaku Pretty Cure!
Kagayaku Pretty Cure! () is a fan season by DaisyandMangaForever, and the second of her new series. It is supposed to be a retelling of Shining Bright Pretty Cure. Story Kagayaku Pretty Cure! Episodes In a world called Luminescence, the Golden Trees stand. They are the trees of Light, Stars, the Sun, the Moon, and Love. Kokukoku wants to destroy the trees to take over the world! Pretty Cure have been battling at the Golden Forest, and succeeded. Kokukoku managed to curse the trees, so they will slowly die. The Pretty Cure have been fighting until this day. Meanwhile, in Hoshasuru, Japan, four girls live. These four girls are the Golden Pretty Cure, Cures whose powers come from the Golden Trees. Terumi Hikaru is the second to discover she is a Pretty Cure. With Hoshi and Hinata, they make a powerful team. But, who is Cure Moonshine? Will she join? However, more secrets await Kagayaku Pretty Cure... Characters Pretty Cure Terumi Hikaru (照美ひかる Terumi Hikaru) Hikaru is a kind, cheerful girl who enjoys drawing. She is quite intelligent, so she is the president of the student council. She can also be sporty and tomboyish, making her a person different people can look up to. Hikaru's wish for the future is to do something amazing for the world. Her alter ego is Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン ''Kyua Shain) and her power comes from the Tree of Light. '''Suteki Hoshi (素敵ほし Suteki Hoshi) Hoshi is a quiet, sweet girl who likes stargazing. She is the vice president of the student council, so she befriends Hikari quickly. She likes to observe things. Hoshi's future is to go to a new planet no one ever has been to. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) and her power comes from the Tree of Stars. Kaneshiro Hinata (金城ひなた Kaneshiro Hinata) Hinata is a fiery spirit who likes sports. She isn't that great at school, but tries to balance school and sports. She is sometimes a little girly, and stands up for herself and others. Hinata's wish for the future is to be a famous sports player people can look up to. Her alter ego is Cure Blaze '(キュアブレイズ ''Kyua Bureizu) and her power comes from the Tree of the Sun. '''Tsukino Akira (月乃あきら Tsukino Akira) Akira is a popular, caring girl who likes reading. She does well at school, and prefers not to play sports. She is mysterious, but smart, kind, and talented, so many people look up to her. Akira's wish for the future is to help others. Her alter ego is Cure Moonshine (キュアムーンシャイン Kyua Mūnshain) and her power comes from the Tree of the Moon. Yoshida Kazuki (吉田かずき Yoshida Kazuki) Kazuki is a cheerful, loving girl who likes to bake. She is gentle, and makes the best of things. She likes to be girly, and people look up to her. Kazuki's wish for the future is to bring smiles to everyone's faces. Her alter ego is Lovely Luminous (ラブリールミナス''Raburī Ruminasu'') and her power comes from the Tree of Love. Mascots Sparkle (スパークル Supākuru) Bright (ブライト Buraito) Kokukoku Queen Yami (クイーン闇 Kuīn Yami) Yami is the Queen of Kokukoku and the leader of the Kokukoku army. She is a strict woman who wants things only her way. Yami expects her army to be on top of it, and wishes to destroy the light. She hates Pretty Cure and will do anything to demolish them. Makkuro (真っ黒 Makkuro) Horobosu (滅ぼす Horobosu) Changes from Shining Bright Pretty Cure *Hinata and Akira's Cure names are changed. *Cure Blaze (Spark) and Cure Starlight's positions are switched Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Kagayaku Pretty Cure! Category:Daisy's Retellings Category:Daisy's Old Series